Of Blue Skies and Green Seas
by CascadeofLighting
Summary: You are cordially invited to read about the life and adventures of Ms. Kaylder Aura Wilkinson. She is an honorary princess of the Oasis of the Seas, the Captain’s daughter, and of the gods decent.Please R&R,CC welcomed,Flamers not.Needs a better title
1. Welcome My VIP Guest!

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, or royal Caribbean or the Oasis…

** "Welcome My VIP Guest!"**

Riding up to the port you notice a few hundred other people are loading and unloading luggage, tips being handed out to some men who helped them, and children running around. Everyone is happy for the vacation to begin soon. You grab the carry-on you have in the seat next to you and turn to open the door, but it's opened for you. She's only a preteen, but she's dressed in the cruise line's colors and logos.

"Welcome My VIP guest, to the Oasis of the Seas! Would you like a first class tour today, with my friends?" She asks.

You are stunned and the only words the fall out of your mouth is, "I'm not VIP…"

She smiles, "Everyone is a VIP on the Oasis of the Seas! You're just one of the lucky ones to get a tour, if you want!"

"Okay, yeah sure! I'll join you!" You decide. After tipping the older man who unloaded your luggage from the trunk, you join the large group who was following the young girl. You are accompanied by a young family with three children, a young black couple, a group of nine young adults, a middle age couple and their teen son, a mother and her twenty-something year old daughter, and an older black woman. The last one is also wearing the Royal Caribbean colors and logos, and her name tag clearly states that her name is Nneka, and she is from Nigeria.

The young girl approaches another large family: three grandparents, five parents, two teenagers, five kids, and a baby. They joined your group and the child seems satisfied with the size of her group, but it seems rather large to you. You all walk in to the port building and get your cruise reservations and passports out. You wait for a customs personnel to come over to your group since you came in through a side entrance. During this time the preteen talks to the group.

"Hello everyone, and again Welcome to the Oasis of the Seas; I am Kaylder from Miami, Florida, but really the Oasis has been my home since it's first voyage three years ago. It has everything you will ever need, and as your tour guide today I will show you it all! First, we will do a speedy check-in, and board the ship, then have a great photo opt. and begin our tour from front to end and so much more! Are you ready?!"

"Yeah!!" Everyone exclaims.

Even though you have been on sixty-two cruises and are considered the highest of the high in the Crown and Anchor Society, you have never gone through a check-in as fast as this one. In the mean time, Kaylder and Nneka are teaching the other children some Hawaiian dances, since that is where you are heading. They are having a blast and you watch them for a moment or two before the tour continues. You go up the escalators and once again show your passports and now also your Sea Passes too.

Finally you walk through a hallway made of large windows and board the ship. There are twenty people in front of you, but one of the employees waves your group forward. Kaylder stays behind for a moment to say hello to the other guests waiting patiently to enter the ship. They smile, enjoying the simple attention a polite and well-mannered young lady is giving them. Who is she?! You wonder.

Your attention is brought back to the front of you, as you get a quick snapshot of yourself (a picture that is tied to your Sea Pass, so they know it is you when you come back on board after a day on the shore). Now there is a short wait for the picture perfect boarding moment. When it is your turn, you strike a fun pose. The last picture, Kaylder insists we all take a picture together and that is when you notice the group of young adults is missing. They took off once they got their speedy check-in and boarding done.

"No worries," Kaylder replies to the revelation. "They're the ones missing out, not you!" We take a few steps past the elevators and everyone gasps. "This is the Royal Promenade!" You have seen many promenades, but this one really tops them all!

The scent of honey and chocolate reaches you and you can't resist, looking off to the left you see a small cafe, with all your favorite pastries. Mindlessly, you walk over to the memorizing smells, and you are not alone. Twenty out of thirty two got something tasty from the cute café, and your group enjoyed a few moments of laughter and fun.

A young man in his late twenties showed up and asked if he could take your carry-on bags. His name was Jerry from Canada, and Kaylder came over sticking a colored tag around the handle of my biggest carry-on. The, you soon learn, twelve year old explains that the tour may take a long time and you may not want to carry your small bags the whole time. The color tags are all different for each room and nothing should get mixed up. You trust them and agree to leave you larger carry-on to be taken to your room while you enjoy the 'first class' tour.

A moment later you gasp. A minute after Jerry and one of the parents from the large family left with the carry-ons, the floor moved and you began to float upward. "We are on the Rising Tide Bar! Every few minutes it rises and lowers three floors. As we pass deck six, you can see the Schooner Bar, the hot spot for daily trivia! And on your right is the Focus Foto Fun Shop! Everyone on the ends look over the sides, please be careful, but look over the sides at an aerial view of the Royal Promenade below. Isn't it great?!"

You glance over the bar's railings and stare at the three pubs, four stores, two bars, two cafes, and the main service desk. Wow, it really is great! You look above you and see… trees? Oh, it's the Central Park, and on the sides there are four restaurants, three stores, and a bar. Behind you toward the back of the ship is the night club, Dazzles. Lame name, but you look in and it's not too bad. The aroma gets to you. The smell new or old will always be the same, a variety of perfume, cleaner, and sweat. But, hey, that is the essence of charming company, dazzling surroundings, and a jazzed up night. You decide you'll definitely have to stop by here one night. The young couple and a few teenagers agreed.

You follow Kaylder into the elevator and it takes two to carry us to our next destination. You are on deck six and you think this is a bit redundant, but realized a part you didn't see before. The Boardwalk has another two restaurants, and four little snack shops. You knew the diet you've had going on for the passed six months was for something and this was it! At the end of the cruise, you estimate you'll gain ten pounds and be back at your target weight. No more belts.

The young family decides to leave your group to spend time at the Carousel and Rock Climbing Walls. Up above you see a person fly by. There is a Zip Line on one of the higher decks. You follow the group into the Aquatheater's stadium seating. Kaylder explains some of the shows that will appear here and that she might pop up some times. Everyone smiles at her enthusiasm, as she walks you closer to the stage.

You head back inside the ship and find out you've dropped a deck. You're back at the promenade. Awful singing reaches your ears as you walk with your companions across the extensive layout. "That is David from Italy; he's likes to check the sound equipment in the Karaoke On-Air Club before every cruise, but truthfully I think he just likes the attention!" You laugh, and then you laugh harder when he finishes and asks the twenty people, who were watching him, if they wanted more. They responded with several different "No's".

You walk past the Mondo Coffee Bar and head up the turning stairs and find yourself in the Vitality at Sea Spa. You and your group get a nice tour of all their treatments. You have a twenty percent off coupon for a treatment and if you make an appointment today you will get another twenty percent, so you grab the seven o'clock at night timeslot. Unfortunately, that only left right now for the mother and daughter to have something done today and so the stayed behind while we grabbed an elevator and headed farther south.

Deck four was for all the entertainers at heart. It was the main theater, comedy club, hoedown lounge, jazz dance club, and last, but definitely not least, the ice skating ring. Families were already skating around, but it was too crowded for any of your group to join so you all left and hit another magic button in the elevator.

The kid's Adventure Ocean on deck fourteen was not just a daycare; it was a teen's club house, a baby's nursery, a geek's laboratory, a star's stage, and much much more! Kaylder also informed us that the Captain's Bridge was behind the far wall in Adventure Ocean and if we wanted a private tour of that and the kitchens, we should ask at the concierge's desk on decks twelve and thirteen at the far elevators.

You took the stairs up one level to find the adult pool in sight. Apparently, this was the grandparents stop; stripping off their cover ups, they hopped into those warm saunas faster then you can blink. It was probably the fastest they've moved in the last ten years. While they enjoy the Solarium, you walk past four other pools a golf course and up a ramp to where the Flowrider, a surfer's dream and the Zip Line is.

Turning around you notice your tour guide and group was back at the bottom of the ramp. They were looking and waving off the side of the ship. You joined the and look below. Realizing you returned Kaylder smiles, "If you wave the fishes will wave back!" The two of you wave and several fish jump out of the water in responds. That is just too cool, you think.

"Okay, this, unfortunately, is when we part ways, today. I have homework, Nneka has reminded me and today is always our busiest day. I hope you enjoy your vacation on the Oasis of the Seas and I promise we will meet again!"

Nneka began to hustle her away, but one of the teenager's questions caused her to stop. "Who are you?"

Kaylder's face, when she turned around, was in an 'oh my gosh' look. "I _so _didn't do that, did I?!" She almost whispered, but everyone heard it. You all look around in confusion; finally, she recovered. Smiling, she said, "You must think I'm crazy, showing you around the ship like that, but my father likes me to be part of the team. I am the Captain's Daughter!" And she gave a little curtsy before following the ever silent Nneka.

You watch them leave and the rest of your group starts talking excessively. The black couple past you and sat down to watch the surfers, while you search your pockets for your Sea Pass. Once found you head to your stateroom to freshen up for the rest of an already great day.

_How did you like the first chapter?! Good… bad… let me know!!_

_And sorry for the confusing POV this was taken at… I wanted to show you the ship where a lot of this story will eventually take place. The next few chapters will be in different POV's, diary forms, and blasts from the past and then there will be a regular pattern… next chapter: you might think it's easy…_


	2. So You Think Its easy

** So You Think Its Easy…**

05/19/2012

You probably think its easy being the Captain's daughter, non-stop fun, parties, and friends. Can I tell you? It really isn't…

Sure I have friends, tons and tons of friends, but they're more like acquaintances. I've never had enough time with other kids my age to have any real friends. My daddy is my best friend and Nneka is a close second! The crew on-board is always great and sure I consider them my friends too, but this begs the problem. I'm only twelve and all my friends are twenty or older…

I get sad some times, but I never have long to pity myself because of the busy schedule I keep. Every day I have four hours of school, two hours of homework, and lots of preparation for parties, meals, or events I must do with my father. I kind of feel like royalty when my father and I are introduce to a group of cruisers. Always prim and proper, respectful and curdiest, and best behavior at all times.

When I was a toddler, it was easier. I didn't need long term friends and my mom always made me happy when I had a total meltdown. My parents were the perfect couple. They were leaders that complimented each other and when my mom wanted something daddy didn't, they talked. There was never any ego boosting; in fact, they kept each other grounded. That is why dad wasn't thrill when mom wanted to move me to the main land.

Dad was always a captain; it was his life passion, except for my mom and me. He's been sailing since he was a baby, and in the last twenty-five years he might have only spent fifty nights on land. He's saved stranded people in rafts, it has happened… twice. He also took an extra 400 passengers from a nearby cruise ship that was sinking once. They barely got out of the suction zone that time too. Also there was this one time when I was five, my dad sailed through the worst storm ever, but he kept the boat a float. Waves were bigger than the ship but they didn't flip us over, like that one in the movie. Daddy told me someone was protecting us and we would be ok. The next day was one of the most beautiful days of the year… Everyone was on deck and we had one of the biggest pool parties ever; the most requested song was Stayin' Alive.

A week after the storm was the first time I lived on solid land. Mom and I lived in Miami, Florida during most of the school year (last week of August, to the last week of April). I usually finished the school year online so we could do the Trans-Atlantic with my daddy. I love all the ships my daddy captains, they always have something worth wild on them.

When I was seven and eight we missed the Trans-Atlantic cruises so I could do the pageants mom started putting me in. I won a lot and mom always loved dressing me up. I loved singing and dancing and all that good stuff, so it was fine by me at the time. Now, I wish we never did any of that, then, maybe my mom would be alive today…

Three years ago today was the worst day of my life, and it will forever be etched in my mind. A month before, my dad left for Europe on the Grandeur of the Seas, he wished me tons of luck on the three pageants and school choir concert I had coming up. We were planning to meet him in Ireland on June third, the day before my parent's tenth wedding anniversary. It never happened.

On the night of May 19, 2009, while I had a group of friends over for an end of school year sleepover party, a maniac broke in and attacked us. My mom tried to stop him with a bat, but it back fired and the man used the bat to kill her. The man was like ten feet tall, ugly, and I swear he only had one eye, but the police said I made that part up. "Only a monster could do this!" One officer said, while another (the one that talked to me) said, "That's exactly what the kid saw too… A monster."

My friends (I've lost contact with them now, but they were real friends I had for a few years) and I were watching the Disney movie, Minutemen on TV, when a loud bang rang throughout the house. The next moment the front door was broken down and the giant man came straight at us. We scattered and found hiding spots, but he found me quickly. I screamed and my two friends, who were hiding in the closet with me, threw towels and photo albums at him.

He grunted and grabbed at me. I kicked him and then he roared. I heard some of my other friends scream. My mom was behind him ready to throw another blow of the bat at him, but he spun so fast and grabbed the bat away from her. He raised it high and threw it at her. My mom was running away but she didn't make it. The bat hit her in the head and back causing her neck to whip back and forth… there was a loud crack.

The monster froze for a moment to enjoy the strike he made and I froze in horror as my mom fell to the ground. My poor, poor, brave, foolish, best friend in the whole world (at the time) did not freeze. She jumped on the monster's back and started punching him in the face. The _thing_ grabbed her arm and threw her across the room. I sank to the ground in fear as he turned towards me, but he stopped. My senseless friend didn't know when to quit; she laid in pain on the floor on the other side of the room throwing little things my mom had on a nearby table that was knocked over. The monster picked up the dresser behind me, like it was no bigger than a book, and threw it at my best friend.

I sobbed and he finally turned around and grabbed me. I struggled but it was hard with the grief I was going through. He was taking me out of the room and almost out of the house when two of my friends (damn they were good friends!) came to help me. They grabbed him and pulled on his arms to let me go. I struggled harder now and tried to help, but he held me tight with one arm and used the other to knock the girls away from him.

He dragged me out the front door and a crap load of cop cars were there. I bit him so hard I felt like a shock ran through me and after one of my friends kicked him in the nuts… uh, area. He let go. I dropped to the floor the police were shouting something at him and he ignored them and proceeded to hit my friend. Once she was out of the way the shots broke loose and gun fire erupted.

When all was said and done, the monster was gone. He got away and I lost my mom and best friend. It wasn't fair. My mom died at 9:45am on May 20, 2009… She was in surgery. What's worst was my best friend, she died too, and the bastard that did it got away! Two of my friends were in the hospital with me. I had a broken collar bone and they had a few limb fractures (ankle, wrist, leg, or arm). My other friends were picked up by their parents and I haven't seen them since.

The second my dad heard he dropped everything and came to me. He made an emergency docking in Naples instead of going all the way to Rome and sped to the nearest airport. He got a two week suspension for that, but Royal Caribbean loved him and accepted him back immediately.

My dad arrived at eleven o'clock at night on the twentieth; we just sat and cried the night away. My dad likes to hide his soft size, so the next few days he was a man on a mission. He settled things with the lawyers, packed the house, made the funeral arrangements, and got a private investigator.

On Saturday, the twenty-third, we took a day cruise to the Bahamas and let my mom's ashes be wisped away in the air and sea. Monday was my best friend's funeral and I'll never forget the look of sadness on her parents' faces. They wouldn't even look at me, like it was my fault… I guess, I guess was huh…

Tuesday we sold the house for a very cheap price and my dad and I got on the plane to Europe. Dad had all my stuff shipped to the boat and it's been my home ever since.

We moved to the Oasis that December and Nneka joined the crew. She is a wonderful person and my dad hired her personally after her first tour with the ship. We both have our own rooms in the Captain's cabin and she can always get my father's attention for me in a way that doesn't distract him from work.

My dad is always there for me too. When I'm sick, he get the Co-Captain to take over a lot. He reads me sea stories, and tells me unique facts that I already know. We play games like guess the L and L (latitude and longitude) and what's that sea creature. We each win a fair amount of time, although I do let him win some times.

Hopefully the next entry will be more up beat… I'm depressing myself just reading this… sorry… today is over…

_Ok… so do you like it?! Please please please review!! Thanks!_

_Hopefully I'll be writing a lot since I sprained my foot and will be having nothing else to do… luckily I broke it after I came back from a cruise and not when I was on it… lets just hope my dance teacher understands… anyone knows if a college would refund money for a class after withdraw date if you get an injury preventing you from being part of the class?_

_Next chapter is: a tale of young love…_


	3. a tale of young love

_Author's notes: ancient Greek in italics_

** A Tale of Young** **Love**

1930

They were in a secluded park, far away from most people. She was practicing, fighting an invisible force. He was watching her from a nearby bench. She never noticed him, he admired her. She was fourteen, he was eighteen.

The air bent to her satisfaction. She made it thick so she could work harder. She knew danger was coming and she had to be ready. No distractions. Her quest was near.

Her sword movements were fluid and smooth, like a graceful swan on the water. His dreams portrayed her exactly as she really was. The sweat gleamed as she continued to work and he stared in awe of her thin build and dark features. She had light skin but her hair was a midnight black, that shimmered, and her eyes were a brilliant electric blue.

She jumped into the air, higher the than highest high jumper. When she landed, she threw the sword, hilt first, towards the ground. It bounced back, she caught it by the hilt, and a second later lighting struck. The boy jumped a mile, fear swelling so fast, but he calmed down when he noticed she was fine with smile on her face.

She was getting better at the controlling of her abilities. She knew one day she will fight against her wretched cousins and win! She hoped her father would be proud. She began to swing her sword again, turning behind her she froze.

He didn't know how he knew but he believed he wouldn't get hurt if he walked up to her. When she turned, he was as surprised as she was to find the sword went right through him. Actually, it was still in him. She froze mid-swing and the sword froze in place half way through his waist. It tingled.

She jumped back, sword raised, and eyes narrow. The boy raised his hands in peace and said, "χαιρετίσματα" which meant '_greetings'_. They spoke in Ancient Greek all the time in his dreams. His dreams told him everything! Where to go to see her, what language to speak, what things were safe and what things weren't. He loved his dreams, just like he loved her.

"_Who are you?"_ She asked in Ancient Greek. She was in a battle stance and it was obvious she didn't trust him. _"And what do you see of me?"_

His eyebrows furled together, _"My name is Matthew McFarland, and I see you for who you are."_ He explained.

"_You can see through the Mist?"_

"_Mist?"_

She lowered her sword, _"You're mortal, I know that much, but what exactly can you see of me?"_

He looked at her with adoration that he tried unsuccessfully to mask. She gave him a small smile in return. _"I, I can see the sword you wield, and the way your hair light up when you flash lighting. The light around you all the time; your aura, you're not normal, but that's ok…"_

She laughed, _"You are not so normal yourself!"_

They began to talk, but a loud shriek in the distance and the sudden appearance of storm clouds stopped them. _"What was that?"_ He asked, unsure of what was going to happen. His dream never led this far.

"_I must go!"_ She exclaimed.

"_No…"_ He looked to her.

"_I promise, if we are meant to see each other again, if I live long enough… We will!"_

And with that said, she took off into the distance, never giving Matthew a chance to respond. All he could think about, as the rain began to pour down, was 'if she lived long enough'…

---

1933

He was sitting on his front porch drinking a cup of tea when he heard something behind him. He looked back, but a crash came from over head and she just dropped back into his life. She was unresponsive, as he tried to help her. So he gently picked her up and took her into the house, locking the door behind them.

She was as beautiful as ever. Her long black hair was tied in a perfectly messy pony tail, and he noticed a few white hairs dotted throughout, as he laid her down on his bed. He kissed her forehead gently before leaving the room. She needed him and he was going to protect her.

He checked outside, and inside the house… Where did she come from? He wondered. As he went into the kitchen there was a glass and a bowl on the counter, filled with juice and pudding. Beside them was a note, '_for Katya, from her father' _it said. He ran around the house trying to find out where the person who left this behind was, but they were gone. No one else was in the house except for the girl, Katya, and himself.

The boy, or rather now, the young man made her chicken noodle soup and grabbed some saltines. He put the glass of juice and a glass of water, the bowl of soup and the bowl of the pudding, and the crackers on a tray and took it to his room. She seemed to be in a restless sleep, but woke when he brushed her hair out of her face. "Hey…" He said staring into the dull blue eyes.

She smiled and glanced at the tray in front of her. "The pudding…" She whispered. He filled the spoon up and fed her the food; she was weak and gladly accepted the help. As she ate, her eyes began to brighten to their natural electric blue.

"_How did your dad leave this for you?_" He asked in Ancient Greek, surprised he still remembers the language.

"_He did?"_ She smiled and swallowed another spoonful of pudding, than she looked out the window and said. _"Thank you dad!"_ Her strength was coming back. She took a sip of water and then drank the entire glass of juice. _"What?"_ The guy said something and she missed it.

"_You didn't answer my question."_ He repeated.

"_It's complicated…"_

"_We have time, I think, or do you have to run off and save the world again?"_

She smiled, sat upright, and took the soup into her lap. "_You won't believe it but let's try! My father is—"_

---

2013

I grunt as I hit the floor. My dreams are always like this, they end just before I get to learn anything! Well this dream is nothing new, I've had it before and I know who they are. My great grandparents on my mom's side, they used to live in Europe. My great grandma left two more times after they officially became a couple; unfortunately, the second time she never came home. She left my great granddad alone to raise their son after she died in World War Two.

He never remarried and always told beautiful stories about his wife and the adventures she went on. My mom never told me any stories, but my grandpa did. I don't remember them much because I was only four when he died.

_So what do you think?? Huh huh? I really want to know! As always CC is welcomed, but flames are not! please review!!_

_Sorry this chapter is a little short, blasts from the past and dreams tend to be… next chapter: moments of crazyness_


	4. Moments of Craziness!

**Moments of Craziness!**

6/30/09

I seriously think I'm going crazy! I'm sorry if there are tears on this page when you read this, but I can't help but cry. A little over a month ago my momma died and I've been living on my daddy's cruise ship ever since. Today was the first day I've decided to get off at a port and all hell breaks lose! I just want to hide and never come out ever again.

My dad's best friend is trying to help now; it's the co-captain onboard, and he's knocking on my bedroom door, asking me to let him in. I don't want to. What if they think I'm crazy?! Daddy might send me away and then not only would I have lost my mom, but I'll also lose my dad. I don't think I could handle that.

No, no one could ever know what happened today, until I'm old and gray. That or someone steals this diary… THIEF!

Ok wait, back on topic… If I don't get this off my chest, I'll bubble it up inside to the point of extreme overload and then it won't be just my dad and his best friend that thinks I'm crazy. So here's what happened:

I don't think I will ever get off in Spain again. Marcelo from Italy was accompanying me on a shore excursion that was supposed to take most of the day. He just started on the Grandeur last month and this was his first time to Spain, so he was totally in for sightseeing! I don't blame him; it's not his fault this happened.

We got on a bus and went to the town of Valenca do Minho, which is actually in Portugal. Then we were supposed to walk over a bridge back into Spain. 'Supposed to' being the main words. There were these ugly, fat people on the tour; I didn't know how they'd be able to walk all that we were going to have to walk. They waddled like penguins all through the town and it was pretty funny.

Marcelo was carrying three bags of souvenirs and offered to carry mine as well as we headed towards the bridge. I miss my hand woven Spanish doll; that is all I bought in the little town. I should have given it to Marcelo; if I did then I would still have it tonight.

As we walked over the bridge, Marcelo got into a vivid conversation with our tour guide about the nature and woods near by and got ahead of me. I didn't mind at first I want to enjoy the scenery at the middle of the bridge. There is nothing that calms me more than the sight of moving water. It helps me think, and at that moment I was thinking about my mom, my best friend, and my mistakes I guess…

I was about to let my tears fall, but a grunt caught my attention. It was the ugly people. Something was wrong; they were bigger and uglier than ever. Two of them were blocking my exit to follow the group and the third one was blocking the entrance we used. I still am not sure what I did to make them go nuts at me. They just started stalking towards me and I was scared.

I was clutching my doll super hard as they got closer. It seemed like they were getting bigger and I was shrinking more and more. "Look what we caught!" One of them said.

"Catch of day!" The second laughed.

The first one barked with laughter at that, "Fishy joke, fitting for now."

The two were laughing, but the third was staring me down. Before they got too close, I did the only thing I could think of and that was throwing my doll at the third guy and ran. He was surprised and the laughing dimwits had been too preoccupied to notice at first. I shimmied past the ugly fat people and ran toward where the group had headed.

Just as I got off the bridge, I fell, tripping over something that had fallen from the sky. I heard some else, so I looked up and rolled out of the way another stone that fell from the sky, or rather thrown by one of those ugly people. They were ripping stones off the bridge and throwing them at me. Those stones had to be a couple of hundred pounds at least!

I got up, turned around and saw one of the ugly people coming at me. It must have been the third one, the serious one because he had my doll and tore her in half as he marched after me. I guess they can't run, but his marching was pretty fast. I turned to run only to find my way kind of blocked. The other fat ones kept throwing the stones and now by the time I made it threw the maze of fallen stones they would have caught up to me so I had to figure out another way.

I looked around, at the end of the bridge was a flag pole with the flag of Spain on it and I grabbed it. "STAY AWAY!" I screamed at the marching guy, but he didn't. I was shaking and he just came up to me. I poked the flag pole at him hoping he'd leave, but he didn't; instead, he brought his fat arm up and then down breaking my flag pole in two.

My eyes were as big as saucers, and something pulled in the pit of my tummy when I saw the other two coming towards me, now, too. Suddenly, the river water made a huge wave and the other two ugly people disappeared off the bridge, so I dealt with the last one. I jumped away from him and climbed through a little bit of the maze and then jumped on to one of the stones. He waddled, oh my gosh, how funny! He waddled after me, sometimes throwing stones out of his way.

Once he was close enough, I did it, I threw my half of the flag pole at him as hard as I could. He was stunned, much like he was when I threw my dolly at him. The pole was stuck in his chest and he yelled just before he went up in smoke.

I sat down hard once I knew they were gone… Why are these things after me?! What did I do?!

I still have no clue.

I went back to the ship early because I had no clue where the group went off to, and that's when the questions started. Dad is now trying to find Marcelo, and my dad's friend is still trying to get me to answer my door, which I locked. I just have no clue as to what to do…

8/2/09

Went to Rome today! I had the best time, my dad's best friend, the co-captain(almost like an uncle) took me to see the statue, the fountain of love, that will be in the movie that's coming out at the beginning of next year, "When in Rome." I thought it was so cool. We also went to the Trevi Fountain and the Colosseum too, but the fountain of love was the best.

I sat on his lap as we rode a rented scooter down the streets of Rome. It's the best way to travel in Rome! I loved the old rustic feel of the place and the organized chaos that surrounded us. Italians are loud, but fun.

When we got to the fountain, it was amazing. There were dozens of couples and quite a few lonely souls as well. My 'uncle' told me the history of the goddess of love and it was really cool. After a while, he decided to get some ice cream and told me to stay at the fountain. I did.

I was looking around at all the different people. A few stood out, like the gay couple making out… I think they might be getting a hotel room soon. The young couple made an impression on me; they were probably ten years older then me and yet they were skipping down the street. Who skips these days?

The last couple that caught my eye was the cute chicka that goes for the big bad boys. The cute chicka had blond hair and wearing a pretty sun dress, and her boyfriend/husband (I'm not sure which) was kind of a biker dude. I guess I caught the cute chicka's eye too because when I was fishing out coins and then dropping them back in, she came up to me.

"You do realize that if you take a coin out—" She began to say.

"That the person it belongs to will fall in love with you… Yeah I know, I saw the preview too." I finished. "And I'm putting them back."

The blond lady gave me a curious look before saying, "Love isn't something to be put on a shelf."

"I'm too young for love."

"No one is too young… Who brought you here today?"

"My uncle…" I looked down the street where my dad's best friend had gone.

"He must love you. As I'm sure your real uncles do and your father too... Oh, I must go now." Before I even have a chance to turn around she was gone and her bad boy had disappeared too.

I was still looking around in confusion (my real uncles?) when my 'uncle' came back. "What are you looking for?"

I jumped at his voice, and said, "Oh, nothing…"

I still wonder where she and the dude left to so fast, and what she knew of my uncles… As far as I know my daddy was an only child.

11/13/09

I ened to taek edpe rbeehast heer, ahng on!... … … ok… Focus! I think I'm good now, those things can't come here… Wow it's beautiful here…

You will never guess where I'm at right now! I'm sitting against a pillar inside the Parthenon in Greece! How cool is that?!

I know I know, my daddy told me most people aren't supposed to actually go in it. All the shore excursions say "exterior views only," but I was running for my life so I hope an exception can be made.

I hope Georgina is ok, she's from Britain, and she was my chaperone today. It was my fault again… She was still paying for our things in one of the stores and I went out on to the street looking for a great place to have lunch when I heard a loud snorting noise.

Turning around I saw two horses, 'how great?!' I thought and started to walk over and pet them. I normally get along great with horses; I love horse back riding. These horses were different though. I was a couple of feet away from them when one pawed the ground and the other snorted fire.

Fire, that was when I knew it was the bad things again. The monsters… I forgot to tell you about the one eye basketball freak in Ireland, but you already know about the ugly people in Spain, and the other one eye guy who… yeah…

It's times like this that it hurts to remember my mom. Now more than ever I've learn that it must be my fault she's dead. These things obviously want me, and I have no idea why…

Anyway let's think about today, today and tomorrow because the past is behind us and will only hold us back…

So the horses, when I saw the fire, I turn and ran. Georgina opened the door as I sped past and yelled, "Meet you at the ship!" afterwards I added, 'I hope.' I didn't know where I was going, I just kept going. Let me tell you my speed and distance has improved greatly in these last few months.

My feet were pounding the ground and I didn't even look at the direction I was going. I just kept moving until I fell. I had a flash back of Spain because of the stones that laid everywhere around me. I jumped up and tried to run up the rest of the stairs, but I tripped again. I am such a klutz!

As I got up for the second time, I heard tons of snorting and hooves pawing the ground. I decided to look behind me. The horses were stuck at the entrance to this ruined building and that's when I realized where I was.

I'm now hanging out until those horses give up on finding an invisible entrance through the invisible force field. One of them has already, but the second one is still looking. I'm gonna hang out here until the last bus back to the ship leaves in two hours so I'm good.

Oh and sorry about the first sentence, I'm dyslexic. I have a really hard time especially when I'm in total panic mode; which I was a second ago, and I'm still calming down. You may wonder why my spelling is so great the rest of the time well, I work really hard on it and normally rewrite stuff a few time before I get it right, and yes I do re-write my diary entries. Today was really bad so I'd thought today was the day to share it with you.

_Hey all so how did you like this chapter?? Huh huh? Come on and review!_

_Next chapter up… protecting me…_


	5. my protection

**Protecting Me**

"Poseidon!"

"Ah, Athena, what have I done to be honored with your presence today?"

She rolls her eyes at his polite sarcasm, "Why is it I that must deal with your children, first Percy and now Miss Kaylder Wilkinson."

"Who?" He asked quite confused. He had six children he knew of and Kaylder is not one of them and he told Athena this.

"I'd check again and send the child a Satyr to protect her, or I fear she will not last much longer."

"What happened, exactly?"

"Aphrodite started a rumor recently of this child, another that was not supposed be born, before we knew of Percy existence. I didn't believe her until today when I had to protect the child from a couple of Diomedes' mares." She gave him a crossed look, before an amused look took over. "I find it interesting you do not know of her since she lives on your domain." And she turned to leave.

"Are you sure the child's name isn't Brooks? Her mother's?" Poseidon asked, thinking hard. That was the only relationship he could remember before the pact was officially broken and both of his brothers have several children, but like him they were all under the age of six.

"No, it's Kaylder Aura Wilkinson, and her mother is gone. She, apparently, is living with her step father on the Grandeur of the Seas. Now I must go, I have other important things to do." And Athena left the room, leaving him to think alone.

Closing his eyes, he searched the seas for a familiar feeling. Off the coast of Washington state he felt his four year old twin sons, who lived with their mother in the small beach town of Pacific Beach. Percy was a marine biologist in California. A six year old little girl lived in Chicago, and in South Florida he had another daughter who was three and her two year old brother that was his as well. Now he was searching…

She wasn't in the states, but soon he focus on her. A beautiful nine year old girl with long brown hair, bright sea-green eyes, and a face he will never forget. She had the young look of her mother's face, Sadie Lorraine Brooks-Wilkinson, but she never told him until their last day together that she was married. It was also the same day he told her who really he was. She was not happy about it, but he knew deep down she loved him.

He felt something else as he sensed her. She was no ordinary daughter of his, but a decent of more. He opened his eyes and realized why Sadie left him. Why he didn't know… And he knew Kaylder needed protection. He always believed children needed to be children for as long as possible. A satyr would just want to take her to camp, which she will go to when she is older, but for now he will send someone else.

He went to his palace in the sea and called for some friends.

-OOO-

-OO-

12/4/09

Today is day three on the Oasis of the Seas and this is the first time I've had a chance to sit down and write. It is so big and I have no idea why they're having this ship go to different ports every day. The people will never see the whole ship in just one cruise. I'm glad it's just my dad the crew and I heading over the ocean on its maiden voyage. I get to see everything when it's not so crowded.

I know some of the crew, ninety percent of them were hired from other Royal Caribbean ships, and ten percent were hired anew. As far as I've met, they're all great. I have three favorites on-board already, and I'm sure the number will grow really fast. Rupert from Britain works with my dad in the bridge; he's not the co-captain, but he help with the paper navigation. Jenson from Scotland is the funniest activities director we've ever had; he joined us after eighteen months on the Liberty of the Seas. Lastly is one of the room attendants, Nneka; she's one of the nicest people and teaches me new things. I plan to spend plenty of time with all of them!

3/13/10

The Oasis is a wonderful place to call home. The staff and the guest are all so nice. I'm a professional surfer on-board now, but I still have plenty of awesome wipe-outs. Sometimes I do it for the guest to show how safe the flow-riders are. People love them!

If I had to choose my favorite place on-board, it would have to be Central Park. It's always so peaceful there and I can walk around for hours! There is so much room there that sometimes (only sometimes) we have the step class or a boxing class in the park. You really feel like you're outside.

When I'm not doing school work, playing in the park, or getting pretty for a party, I'm at Adventure Ocean. This ship has the coolest Adventure Ocean by far! I like helping with the babies or just playing with kids my own age. I just hate it when they leave at the end of the five or seven days.

I've cried a few times, but there is one person that has made everything better. Nneka was scheduled to leave the ship two weeks ago, but daddy and I loved her so much we gave her an offer she couldn't refuse. Now she's with me almost all the time, before she decided to join Royal Caribbean she was a teacher at a university. The main reason she left teaching was because she had lived in the same place all her life and now she wants to travel. So now she's my teacher and my companion and she says she plans to stay as long as we'll have her.

8/12/10

We were in Cozumel, Mexico today and it was great fun. Nneka and I did the dolphin encounter which I haven't done since I was five. It was totally awesome! And Nneka was really cool when I got sad 'cause the last time I did it was with my momma and… well, you know.

The dolphins were really cool it was like they were talking to me. I already knew what to do before the instructor guys told me. He said that happens sometimes because dolphins are telepathic and stuff. He said I was special because I could understand them and one day when I get older I can intern at the marine park and do what he does. The dolphins will like it.

That's an idea, but I like cruising on the water and traveling, I don't know if I'll ever be the type to stay in one place. Ever since I could remember I knew the water was my home. Going back and forth, traveling on it to see the world. My feet in the water and the air and wind in my hair. My life is pretty good.

Nneka is really good with dolphins to she talked to one for a long time, like a full fledge conversation. When I asked her, she said she was special just like me. She makes me laugh; people always say I'm special and she finds the right words and comments to make sure I don't get a big head because of it.

After the dolphins, we went out for lunch at a little bar and restaurant in the port shopping area, it was called ½ Señor Frogs. Then we went shopping, I was looking at some cool Mexican guitars when a lady with a turban walked by the shop. I didn't think anything of it but Nneka told me to stay in the shop and followed the odd woman. A few minutes later, Nneka returned, I bought my guitar, and we returned to the ship.

8/13/10 1:13am

Ok, you know, I officially hate guitars now!

Sometimes I go to Central Park late at night because it's really quiet and I'm not supposed to do this so I didn't tell anyone I was going. So I was in the park, with about five other people and there were at least twenty others in the bars and cafes that surrounded the place, to practice my new guitar. I was so excited!

I had a sheet of music paper I print off the computer, it was the song Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star. I started to play, and just finished the first verse when I heard a rattle. The rattle got louder with each note I played and then I felt something else touch my hand and it was not the strings. I dropped the guitar and I think a hundred snakes started slithering out of it.

I created boat-wide panic, and I screamed bloody murder. Nneka was so great! She just jumped out of no where and used a fire extinguisher on a bunch of them. She had a walky too and called for some guys by the pool to get those big net things, they use to pick debris out of the pools, down to deck eight. Then she helped me out of the tree I jumped into and took me to my room.

I just got yelled at by my daddy, before he tucked me in and told me everything would be fine. As far as I know they threw a bunch of them over-board and we're making a half day stop at George Town in the Grand Caymans to have a group of professionals get rid of the rest.

Ugh! This is so embarrassing and it's my entire fault! We're giving away free excursions tomorrow to make up for the problem. Hopefully everyone will be okay with that.

2/22/12

Even though she had never been to New York City before, Nneka was an excellent tour guide. She says she reads a lot, which I guess is true. She told me that the safest place on earth for me to be was this camp on Long Island, and if I was ever in any real danger that's where I should go. I'm not quite sure if she was serious or not. She made me nervous.

I tried asking what the camp was called or if she'd show it to me today, but she wouldn't. She told me there wasn't enough time to go all the way there and back to the ship in time. As for the name, she just sort of avoided that.

Sometimes Nneka is really odd, but odd is kind of cool. Odd is really fun too when you're in places like Disney World! We were there last month and it was so much fun! I'm glad we were on a regular routine over there, because it took us nine trips to see the whole place and Universal Studios too. I love Harry Potter World. Hogwarts was the best! I wish all that was real, because I would get my letter this year!

9/1/12

Surprise, surprise, I did not get my letter. Nneka said we could still try King's Cross Station if I wanted to, today. We were in England for the day so we could if I wanted to but I knew it was a stupid pipe dream to be something like that, to have magic. Nneka stopped me right there and said, "You may not be a witch or wizard, but you are special in your own way, and one day you will see it too."

I smiled, she was right. I've just been feeling sad recently and my constant headaches and the weird dreams I've been having aren't making things better. I've just been really stressed and daddy wants me to do more around the ship. The big things that have made me happy lately are my times with Nneka and that nothing bad or crazy has happened in over two years (at least nothing too extreme).

_Ok so here is the end of another chapter and I'd really appreciate someone letting me know what they think of my story… come on now! REVIEW PLEASE!_

_Next chapter: trouble in paradise…_

_And it will no longer be in diary form..._

_please tell me what you think!_

_sorry for the late update, i actually wrote this chapter a while ago but i just didn't have time to post it... lol i forgot the HP stuff was in here! yay HP world in orlando is open! woohoo i'm going in oct!yay!... okay, now review please!_


End file.
